


Performance Appraisal

by A_Damned_Scientist



Series: A Vala-ued Colleague, Friend and Lover [6]
Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam takes Vala on the date he promised her at the end of Training Day.<br/>Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amuse Bouche

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the last part of my series of fics pairing Vala up with other SGC people: I’m really not sure how I could follow this! Anyway, if you decide, for whatever reason, you don’t want to consider this as part of that series, then that is your prerogative: It’s only fanfic. Also, apologies for dropping the ball on characterisations a bit in this fic: I tried, but couldn’t ‘square the circles’ any better.
> 
> Warning: This fic is very smutty indeed. I’m not kidding with the NC-17 rating. 
> 
> Notes: I have employed the US usage for entrée. Not that I think it is correct, but the fic is set in the US and it enables me to employ the name of the course as a double entendre. This alone should give you a hint as to how filthy-minded this fic is in case you want to click away now.
> 
> Some bits of this fic are unashamedly nicked from elsewhere, most notable are quotes from a few of Ben and Claudia’s scenes in Farscape. Just so you know I’m not trying to pass off stuff as mine when it isn’t. There is a reason for this snurching, which will be made clear during the fic.
> 
> Thanks: An enormous thank you to Vinegardog for bravely and stoically betaing this upstanding body of work…. Somehow managing to maintain enough focus to make editorial suggestions and correct my grammar.
> 
> Disclaimer not mine, much though I might wish otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation is everything...

Vala turned to and fro in front of her mirror, looking at one side of herself and then the other, checking out how she looked. Almost satisfied with what she saw, she cupped her breasts and wiggled, jiggling her curves, such as they were, into those places where they might be displayed to the best effect. She smoothed down the dress, running both hands downwards across her hips, turned face-on to the mirror, gave herself a wide, toothsome grin and then blew herself a kiss.

She thought she looked pretty darned sexy in the outfit that she had chosen to wear for her date with Cam that evening. Her shopping trip with Sam, two weeks earlier, had been well worthwhile in that regard. She was tastefully hot, from her sleek, black stiletto shoes through her slinky, clingy dress  (not forgetting of course the even slinkier and clingier items she was wearing underneath) and on to the finely sculpted silver hairclip which was bunching her hair above her mascaraed, blushered and lipsticked face. She felt like a million Altaran credits.

It had taken Vala nearly two hours to get ready, from stepping into the shower to wash her hair to the final application of perfume to her wrists and throat just a minute or two ago. As she’d gone on, and especially as she had gotten dressed, she had grown increasingly excited at the thought that Cam might be seeing her later that evening in each accoutrement or item of clothing. With each garment she had donned she had imagined how he might react and anticipated how it might feel to have his hands peel it off of her.  The whole experience had left her with such a heightened sense of sexual expectation and arousal that the successful seduction of Cameron Mitchell had little by little become her unequivocal objective for the evening, although she would never have admitted it, even to herself, when she had begun.

A rhythmic pattern of knocks at the door snapped her back to reality.

“Vala?” She heard the object of her desires call out. “It’s Mitch…  err… Cam.”

“One moment, I’m not decent!” She fibbed, hoping to start the evening on the right note: She wanted to curry a frisson of anticipation in him, to match her own, and was keen to put the thought into his head that she might not be quite decent underneath her dress. Not that her silky, black outfit left much to the imagination on that count. She checked her shoes, sniffed at the perfume on her wrist, took one last look at herself in the mirror and then reached around behind her and slid the zipper on her dress down by a few inches, just enough so it didn’t disrupt the line of her outfit too much.  “OK, in you come!” She called out.

Cam stepped through the door, letting it click shut behind him in the electric silence which followed. She returned his appraising stare, allowing her eyes to roam freely up and down his form. He looked nice. He looked more than nice. He looked really good, dressed up as smartly as male, Earth civilian clothes allowed, with one hand clasping a small bunch of flowers, the other fidgeting nervously for a moment before also coming to rest on the bouquet. She was glad to see he had taken their date that seriously, it bode well for the rest of the evening.

A low, musical whistle from Cam brought Vala’s attention back up to his face.

Vala finally settled her gaze on his hungry, eager sky-blue eyes, set beneath sensitive, slightly arched eyebrows. She grinned back at him as he finished his appreciative whistle. He was definitely looking her up and down, his face alight with pleasure, and she found that her own face had lit up, too, at the thought of him looking at her like that. “You. Look. Gorgeous.” He remarked, although the smile on his face and the way he licked his lips betrayed that he was thinking so much more.

“Thank you,” she replied, giving him a quarter-twirl back and forwards so that he could drink more of the sight of her in. “Almost there!” she remarked with faux-embarrassment, as though she had only just realised her dress was slightly undone. “Could you do me up, please?” She made a half turn and battered her eyelids at him over her shoulder, coyly biting her lip to encourage him forwards.

It didn’t seem he needed the encouragement. He quickly closed the distance between them, absentmindedly dropping off the flowers somewhere as he advanced. She felt his hands settle on her dress, felt his breath tickling the remaining wisps of hair on her exposed neck.  Seconds ticked by – he didn’t seem to be in any more hurry to do up her zip than she was for him to do so. Some part of him brushed against her buttock as his nose started worrying at the back of her ear. She shivered, a large part of her wanting to lean back into him, let him wrap his arms around her, pull the zip down rather than up and entirely forget about dinner.

“I was hoping you knew how to work zips, catches and stuff,” she gave a low chuckle, gently teasing him for the delay whilst rolling her head back and aside slightly to accentuate and encourage his nuzzling of her ear. "That’s one of the easier ones in this outfit. How are you gonna manage…?”

“No problem,” Cam snorted. “C’mon, we’d better get going,” he continued with a gruff chuckle of his own, pulling up the zip and taking a step back from her. He gently patted her buttock…. twice, his hand seeming to dwell there the second time around as if he were deciding whether or not to leave it there. Then his hand slipped away from her backside, only to come rest on her waist. The electricity of his touch caused her to shudder. “Otherwise we’ll probably be here all evening.” He added as she grinned, turned and slipped her arm through his.


	2. Hors d’oeuvres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation is everything. Well, almost everything.

“So, have you decided what you want yet?” Vala’s sultry tones snapped Cameron Mitchell’s attention up from the florally written menu and back to his date’s face.

Vala’s perfect, white teeth set behind smiling, ruby-red and enticingly full lips nibbled suggestively on a finely manicured fingertip. A sculpted, black eyebrow arched in an inverted wink over smoky grey-blue eyes. The whole was framed by a gathering of lustrous, thick ebony hair. Instead of cascading down over her smooth white shoulders, as it normally might do, it was held aloft by some sort of ornamental silver hairclip. Cam was torn between enjoying the rare view of her enticingly long neck and fantasising about releasing her hair and enjoying letting his hands encourage gravity to have its way with her crowning glory.

His wild imaginings were forced to take a back seat, displaced by an equally erotic reality, as Vala raised her finger to her mouth, pulling at her bottom lip momentarily before trailing down, across her intriguingly presented breasts, before settling on her own menu. He tried not to stare at her cleavage, tried not to imagine…

She cleared her throat, pulling his attention back to her face.

“Do you see anything you fancy?” She flashed him an enormous grin.

Vala scrubbed up pretty nicely, no doubt about that.

The flash of her teeth briefly reminded him that he had been just a little jealous, last week, of Daniel’s hickey. Cam had been pretty sure that Daniel had gotten it from Vala and the feelings which that had stirred in him had inspired him to push the boat out for their date. The arrangements he had made were beyond the realms of two colleagues sharing a meal and into bona fide romantic tryst territory. And it looked like everything had turned out pretty well on that front: If anyone now had cause to be jealous, surely it would be Daniel.

Cam had  had a bit of a crush on Vala ever since she had first strutted into Stargate command in that outrageous tight leather outfit and started flirting shamelessly with any male who took her fancy, him included. In the weeks that followed he had rarely considered taking his fancy further, however, even making a point to scorn her advances to see if that would put her off. It hadn’t. In fact, if anything, this evening she seemed to have gone beyond flirting. He was pretty sure she was actually intent on seducing him this time and he found that, now that her intent was clear, he didn’t mind one little bit. He lifted his wine glass and took a long, slow, mouthful in order to cover up his need to gulp at her latest blatant display of intent. Boy was Mama Mitchell’s little boy in trouble. He revelled in the thrill of that thought for a moment, savouring how it made his heart race, then he sought temporary refuge in the menu.

“I’m… umm…  still trying to decide what to have first. It all looks pretty tasty.” He ran his finger down the options. “Ah, what I really want is the saltimbocca.”

“Oh, we both know that isn’t true.” Vala purred. He looked up just in time to see her lift up her hand towards his face. Her eyes twinkled, she bit on her bottom lip and ran a single long, elegant finger down his nose, dragging across his dumbstruck lips. “Although… if you really want to explode in my mouth...?” She winked. He reddened, but forced a smile. Had she really just said that? She grinned suggestively at him. Yep, it seemed like she really had. Suddenly his pants seemed to grow much tighter around his nether regions. He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable once again. It was a hopeless undertaking.

“I’m going to have the beef,” Vala confided. She leant in even closer and he matched her movement, caught up in the frisson of the moment. “I really fancy getting my teeth into a nice, tasty bit of rump…” she left the rest of her sentence hanging for effect. And what an effect it had on him, as she stared at him, eyes twinkling, challenging him to follow up with an innuendo of his own.

“I, err, reckon… umm…  can oblige,” Cam ventured a half-grin, hoping it looked convincingly self-confident and trying to sound as cool and as in control as a US Air Force Lt Colonel should. He’d always found it easy to be The Dude when dating farm girls from back home. He’d always been the confident one, the one setting the pace, the one in charge. Women liked that in a guy. Vala, on the other hand, was way outside his comfort zone, although he was determined to give the best, most self-assured impression he could manage. On the plus side, so far she didn’t seem to be at all put off by the fact that she was the one making all the running, so he ought not to be, either. Women like her, well, they didn’t come along everyday – if she was game he knew that he’d be a fool not to try to keep up.

‘~’

Cam had just put the last piece of his bruschetta into his mouth when he felt something brush his ankle. He would have dismissed it, but the sensation moved up to his calf, growing firmer, more insistent. He definitely hadn’t imagined it. A rhythmic wave of gentle pressure stroked up and down his calf, moving steadily upwards towards his knee. All the while Vala continued calmly eating as though nothing were happening at all. He stretched one leg forward, partly to encourage her, partly to ease the pressure in his trousers from yet another nascent erection.  This one seemed even trickier to deal with than the last. The effect she was having on him seemed to be cumulative. If she didn’t watch it, he might just explode all over….  Scratch that, he smirked at the unintended double entendre of his own thoughts.

He dropped an exploratory hand below the tablecloth, coming to rest on Vala’s firm, smooth calf, now between his thighs, which his fingers told him was encased in the soft gossamer fabric of her stocking. Thank heavens for long, discrete tablecloths. She shifted slightly and her foot slipped away from him, down his calf.

“Tasty?” Vala enquired, nodding at the empty plate as though it was the most innocent enquiry possible.

“Fine….  Mmm, Vala…?”

“Looks like you enjoyed it,” She gave a sly half-smile. “Plenty more to come, though.” She winked. He coughed and his cheeks reddened. “Would you like a little taste of mine?” She dipped her finger in the remains of her own dish and held her hand out towards Cam, inviting him to partake.  Cam considered her offer for a moment before deciding there was really no other alternative than to take her hand in his and….  To suck or to lick, though? Decisions, decisions….. Perhaps both were in order?

‘~’

“How’s yours?” Cam enquired, having waited for her to take the third mouthful of her main course in order that she could get a chance to sample all aspects of the delicious-looking dish set before her.

“Mmmmm.” Vala let out a deep groan and rolled her eyes as though her meal was the most sensual thing she’d ever experienced. A prim young couple at a nearby table shot disapproving glances her way. Cam studiously ignored them, whilst Vala seemed totally oblivious to their opprobrium.

“I bet you say that to all the guys,” Cam chuckled and winked at her, enormously enjoying the sight and sound of Vala relishing her food and imagining her behaving in a similarly appreciative manner in the bedroom.

Vala shook her head in denial. “Oh no,” she grinned back. “You have to earn praise like that.” She paused for a beat and made sure their eyes were locked before adding: “Do you think you’re up to it?” She quickly wiggled an eyebrow and popped another mouthful between her smirking lips, clearly revelling in the fact that her remark nearly caused Cam to blow his last sip of wine out through his nose.

“You should get that seen to,” Vala continued, still chewing while Cam fussed about his face with his napkin.

“Uh…?” Cam was about to ask her what it was he ought to get seen to. But the question died, unanswered when he felt a stocking-clad foot settle between his thighs once again.

“Would you like me to help?” She arched a well-formed eyebrow. Having swallowed her mouthful, the tip of Vala’s tongue was now toying with her upper lip, causing Cam’s mind to go into overdrive imagining all of the things which that delightfully pink and almost prehensile appendage might do to him.

‘~’

“So, are you going to finish that?” Cam nodded hungrily at the remains of the ice cream set before his date, the even more delectable Vala Mal Doran.

The tip of her tongue slipped out to clear a morsel of cream from the corner of her lips, then returned and remained there as she slowly lifted her eyes towards him.

“I ought to leave room.  For later.” She shook her head slightly and patted gently on her abdomen.  Her lips and teeth remained open in a broad smile. Behind the row of pearly whites Cam imagined he could see her tongue performing some sort of elaborate, rolling dance.

He felt his cock stiffen slightly and his balls roll and tighten as all blood rushed south, performing a dance of their own in homage to her tongue. This time he was sure that shifting in his seat wasn’t going to help one little bit. It was definitely a cumulative effect that she was having on him.

“Shall we, umm, get the bill?” he suggested, not entirely convinced it was a good idea to consider leaving in his current state of arousal. She grinned, bit on the corner of her bottom lip and nodded. He just hoped that while the waiter sorted out the check, Vala would moderate her behaviour and allow his bulge to diminish to decent proportions before the time came to stand and walk out to the parking lot.

 


	3. Entree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself, dear reader...

“Do you fancy coming back to mine for coffee?” Cam had asked as they’d left the restaurant and he’d helped her climb into his Mustang. Vala had no idea why he was being so coy about asking her back to his and what they might do when they got there – after all, they’d both been broadcasting their intentions to each other at full volume throughout the meal. It was just one of those weird, inexplicable Tau’ri things, she supposed.

She knew he’d been stealing glances at her legs for the whole drive back to his place. She’d positively encouraged it. The dress, with its tendency to display her long legs to good effect, seemed to work perfectly in catching his eye and his imagination and driving his anticipation to new heights. It sometimes concealed, sometimes provided him tantalising hints of the intriguing discoveries within. She would have to remember how effective such a garment, in combination with the right setting and accessories, could be in firing up a human male’s ardour. Or rather Cam’s ardour – at that moment, he was the only male on her mind.

She crossed her legs again for his benefit, briefly exposing a long length of thigh, a stocking top and the tiniest hint of bare skin as the two sides of her dress slid apart. She smiled to herself as, with faux modesty, she pulled the dress back into a more demure arrangement. She noticed with satisfaction and more than a little flash of excitement of her own, how his eyes seemed drawn to the sight – how he kept taking quick glances away from the road, towards her. His reaction to her was turning her on immensely, so she could only imagine the effect it was having on him.

“Keep your eyes on the road,” she chuckled.

“Honey, you’re making it hard…” he responded.

She casually let her hand stroll across to his lap. “So I can tell!” she snorted, cupping him gently.

“Vala!” Cam admonished, his voice almost squeaking as he unsuccessfully tried to push her tenacious hand away.  “You’re gonna cause an accident!”

“On the road, or in your trousers?” she enquired with a laugh before giving him a final, encouraging squeeze before pulling back her hand. She pulled the fabric of her skirt across her thigh. Cam muttered his thanks and the car fell silent for a minute or so whilst she dreamt up her next wile.

‘~’

The front door to Cam’s place had barely slammed shut behind them before Vala found him pressing up against her, backing her towards the wall, his lips as eager and as busy as his hands. The weight of his body against hers caused her to take a step backwards, and she might even have fallen if one of his arms hadn’t been pulling her against him with all of his considerable strength. She eagerly repaid his caresses with her own as she allowed herself to be pushed back the final couple of steps against the wall, bracing herself against him by taking a firm hold of his buttocks.

Cam’s mouth moved across Vala’s exposed neck towards her mouth, seeking a response but seemingly content to shower her skin with kisses regardless. As their mouths met she returned his attentions, snaking her tongue over his, biting at his lip before backing off just enough to trail her nose past his on her way to renewing the kiss with their faces meeting on the opposite cheeks. After a few seconds his busy lips were off again, trailing across her other cheek towards the delicate skin beneath her ear. He nibbled at her earlobe and she let out a sigh of pleasure, arching her neck to give his mouth better access. She felt her hair clip come free, presumably in his hand, and she shook her head slightly to encourage her hair to cascade down her neck and across her shoulders like an ebony waterfall. She wasn’t surprised that this seemed to encourage his attention to an even more amorous intensity, the nipping at her ear growing more urgent, delivering an exquisite mix of pleasure and pain.

“Vala… I want to…” he growled. She didn’t need to hear what he wanted because it was pretty clear: her. Vala’s hand trailed around his hip to deliver her reply, seeking out the promising bulge in his trousers. It was satisfyingly, almost alarmingly large. His sentence trailed off into a moan of pleasure and anticipation as her hand cupped and then tightened around him.

“I know…” she growled back, her own excitement equally high, albeit less obviously so to any hypothetical disinterested observer who might have been watching. 

His left hand was still exploring her backside, alternately cupping it and roaming around in the general vicinity, as though looking for something. His fingers paused over her suspender strap, as though confirming the treats in store for him later. Having done so, his caressing hand followed the line of it down to the top of her leg, settling there for a while both to gather and to impart new sensations. His right hand, meanwhile, was trying to work out the fastening at the back of her dress. As though she was going to help him with that, she laughed to herself? She wanted the moment to last. Besides, he had prior practice with working the zip, so what on Earth was taking him so long? Still, his left hand was undaunted by the delay: It was busy again, hitching up her skirt, seeking access to the flesh beneath. She was delighted at the realisation that all of her efforts and flirting were now seemingly bound to come to a head soon, one way or another.

Of course, Vala had no intention of being the only one of them to soon lose some clothing. It wouldn’t do for him to get ahead of her in the race to getting the other undressed. She stopped cupping his ample bulge in order to tug his belt free, before determinedly working open the button and then the zip on his trousers. Her hand snaked inside his trousers, long fingers seeking out and curling round his shaft. It had been a while since she’d been with a man, but she didn’t recall any of her previous lovers being this big. She gave a gentle stroke and, even pressed in the confined space between them, his cock jolted against her fingers in response. Her heart raced, beating hotly in her throat at the thought of the size of him, even as his mouth groaned her name into her neck.

“Is this ALL yours?” Vala chuckled in reply, squeezing him for emphasis, even as she felt the zip on the back of her dress finally begin to move.

“You betcha!” Cam confirmed. “Well, all yours, too, I guess.” He added. Vala licked her suddenly dry lips at the thought.

“Don’t worry, I can handle big,” she told him, swiftly flicking her wide eyes between his face and his largely obscured groin. She stroked him again for emphasis and he let out a groan of pleasure in response. His hand, the one on her zip, now seemed to have made it as far as her waist. He grinned and stepped back just enough to allow his hands to ease the garment down off her shoulders and over her hips. “Wow!” he remarked, his eyes hungrily sweeping down and back up, taking in the magnificent view of her which his efforts had now revealed.

Vala raised her fingers to her lips, suppressing a giggle at the sight of him standing with his trousers round his ankles. A quizzical expression crossed his face. “Lose the shirt. And the shoes and socks.” She demanded with a dismissive flick of her wrist. “Quickly!”

“Yes, ma’am!” he saluted, already toeing off one of his shoes even as his hands tugged at his necktie. Vala took a step back, partly enjoying the comedic value of the show, partly enjoying the way his ravenous eyes never once left her own semi-dressed form. Within seconds all that remained of his clothing were his struggling white Calvins, which were making a valiant but ultimately doomed attempt to contain his erection.

She stepped back towards him, his hands wasting no time returning to their exploration of her backside and breast, hers deciding to familiarise themselves with the firm, ample muscles of his naked biceps and chest. “Bed!?” she suggested. He nodded eagerly. A second later she found herself swept aloft, one of his arms beneath her knees, the other beneath her shoulders. She considered her situation and her next move for a second before deciding to embrace the moment. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and settled back to enjoy the short ride to his bedchamber.

“Here we go,” Cam remarked as he set her down on the large, double bed. She rolled to face him, even as he lifted one knee onto the bed, ready to follow her. Her free hand moved swiftly to tug at the waistband of his Calvins even as her other hand moved to stabilise and prop up her torso.

With a single tug she jerked the Calvins down, his freed member almost banging against her cheek as it sprang free.

“Oh my God!” she growled appreciatively, taking in his naked form for the first time and earning herself a chuckle from Cam. She didn’t have to fake her reaction to boost his ego, like she might have had to do with some other men. He truly was enormous in the fully engorged flesh. She leant forwards and ran her tongue around the tip of him. He groaned, and one hand reached out and kneaded at her breast, whilst the other began to comb through the hair atop her head. She rolled her tongue against him and he groaned louder, his member bucking against her with delight.  As the taste of him began to register on her tongue, she leant forwards again, slowly sucking him in, even as his hand gently encouraged her head forwards and onto him. She began to rock her head backwards and forwards across him while her hands snaked around his hips. Determined to deepen the contact between them she sank her recently manicured nails into his taut buttocks, causing him to groan with ~~a~~ mix of pleasure and pain.

“Vala!” Cam gasped. “We gotta slow it down, or…” she didn’t need him to spell out the ‘or what.’ Quickly she withdrew from him and rolled back onto her elbows, locking eyes with him as she went. One foot snaked up to gently bat at his erection. After a few seconds of revelling in the latest novel experience she was bestowing on him he caught her heel and slowly dropped to his knees, pulling her foot up towards his face.

“That tickles!” she chided, but a moment later the breath seemed to be sucked out of her as he pulled her toes into his mouth. The sensation was extraordinary, far more sensuous than it had any right to be. She tried to pull herself up towards him, but could not do so while he held her leg aloft. She could hear him chuckling between suckles on her big toe. And then he was off again, his tongue and his lips trailing their way across her foot and up her calf in a succession of kisses and licks. His mouth was followed closely by his equally attentive hands. Soon he had passed her knees and was headed up the inside of her thighs. Knowing where this latest development was likely to be leading she allowed her torso to fall back onto the bed and closed her eyes in anticipation of what he seemed to have in mind.

She was not disappointed.

Cam’s tongue and lips began exploring her in what, at first, seemed a leisurely, almost cursory manner. She levered her hips aloft and he read her signal and efficiently slipped her underwear down and away. To her surprise he then seemed to get distracted, trailing kisses around her thighs and stomach, circling her sex as though he were avoiding it. Vala sent one of her hands down to guide and encourage him, first by stroking the spiky, short hair on the back of his head and then by slowly moving him to where she wanted him and pressing him a little harder against her. Her gentle hints was rewarded with a steady deepening of his ministrations, his tongue eagerly laving at her centre, his stiff upper lip somehow managing to contribute to her pleasure too. Her hips began a slow roll in time with his attentions whilst a series of appreciative gasps and moans escaped her own, slacker lips in time with each new wave of sensory delight.

She soon felt her breathing quickening in synchrony with the rocking of her hips, her blood pumping ever more forcefully in what seemed like a hundred different pulse points. One of his hands clenched her buttock, pushing it up towards him, the other stole upwards and began caressing her breast, soon slipping beneath her bra and settling on peaking her nipple between thumb and finger. Her breathing quickened yet further and she felt the rush of climax approaching. Seeming to sense her growing exhilaration Cam redoubled and hastened his efforts.

Vala shivered and let out a rumbling groan as Cam’s attentions pushed her over the edge into her first climax. As her breathing subsided a little she glanced down to see him lift his head from between her thighs allowing him to grin up at her.

“Enjoy that?” he smirked.

Without bothering to dignify that with a reply she snagged his hand from her breast and gently pulled, encouraging him up alongside her, his fully engorged cock batting enticingly against her calf, knee then thigh as he moved up the bed. Encouraging him onto his back, she quickly moved to straddle him. One of his hands fell on her thigh, the other moved up to her breast: he seemed content to leave the stockings as they were and, if they encouraged his ardour as much as she suspected, then so was she. Her own hands fell to his chest, which she began to stroke, even as her hips began to set up a rocking rhythm against him. With each roll of her body she could feel him batting against the small of her back. She smiled down at him and he smiled back up. She knew that she would have to move down, to cover him. Soon, but not quite yet. 

“Why are you out of uniform?” she teased with mock severity, tweaking his nose as she did so. Cam responded with a grin whilst simultaneously unhooking her bra and easing it away from her. She scowled at his silence in mock anger, but continued her caresses.

“Baby, if you want me to get dressed again…?,” He at last replied, his hand returning to her front to tease her nipple, causing it to peak even more, if that were possible. With a grin, she pushed her torso down towards him, all but forcing her breasts into his face. He suckled eagerly for a moment, switching from one to the other, before she pushed away from him again, sliding her hips back towards his whilst his hand took over from his lips, teeth and tongue in teasing her nipple.

She rocked backwards and forwards a couple of times and then Cam’s hand stole down from her breast to her hosiery. He pinged the light fabric. “Think we oughta lose these, babe?” She shrugged in partial agreement, but even as she did so, the tip of his cock, already thoroughly lubricated both by her saliva and their combined juices, stealthily slipped inside her entrance.

“Oh!” she breathed, her eyes rolling.  She rocked a couple more times, enjoying the partial penetration before she lifted herself a couple of inches and lowered herself down on him, eagerly but slowly bearing down on him. He felt unbelievably tight against her – it had been a while since her body had had a man and she needed a moment to adjust again. His eyes and mouth opened wide and she felt his breathing quicken. She closed her eyes fully, her partial state of dress forgotten as she focussed on the exquisite sensation of taking him inside her. Her muscles slowly adjusted as he moved deeper and deeper and soon she felt herself come to rest against his thighs and hips. 

She paused to revel in the moment, their pubic bones pressed together, him as deep inside her as it seemed possible for him to be, taking a few seconds before setting up a rolling rhythm. She leant forward slightly, teasing him with a swish of her hair, and he stretched up, striving and failing to take one of her breasts between his lips. She giggled as he failed, substituting a finger to tweak and roll her nipple. She leant back, savouring the way he moved against her as she did so, their entwined bodies now rocking against each other in earnest.

Her rhythm began to build, in intensity and frequency. Responding to her growing arousal, Cam joined in, rolling his hips back and forth in time with her. They seemed to Vala to be a perfect match, in every way imaginable. It was everything she had hoped it would be, and she could see from his face that he felt the same way.

“That’s good!” she groaned. She was lost in the moment now, transfixed as he moved against her and inside her. His hands were everywhere, rubbing her, kneading her, stroking her, and yet she longed for them to be sharing even more. She ran her own hands to and fro across his shoulders and chest, revelling in the feel of the taut muscle, straining to heighten their shared pleasure even further.

She opened her eyes and gasped, partly at the sight of him, looking back up at her, blues eyes filled with the joy of his lust for her being fulfilled, partly because she was now on the edge of climax. She rippled her inner muscles and rocked harder. He seemed to sense where she was, for he redoubled his own efforts, his hips canting in time with her own.

“Yes, Cam, yes!” she encouraged, angling her torso back, then forwards, trying to find the optimum angle for pleasure as her climax began to wash over her, sweeping her away.

“Oh!” he cried out in response, and she could feel him come inside her. A deluge of pleasure rushed upwards and outwards from her centre, a further climax sparked off by his. Even her toes were tingling. It seemed to last both for ever and yet also for just a fraction of a moment. It was everything, and yet she still wanted more. Slowly, the waves of pleasure began to recede.

Spent, she collapsed forward, shrouding both their heads in an ebony veil of hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her to him, whispering to her even as he nibbled in her earlobe. “We should do this again sometime.” She had to agree. For all that it had been glorious, now that it was over she wished it had lasted longer. In that moment she resolved that it was not over: as soon as he was able they would start again, And now that they had sated their initial mutual, animal lust, she was sure that neither of them would be in so much of a hurry next time.

“Mmm hmm. Sooner rather than later,” she purred in agreement, nuzzling into his embrace.


	4. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come again?

“Watcha watching?” Cam asked as he emerged from the shower. Vala lay naked, face-down on the bed, with her head at the foot end. She had propped her shoulders up using a cushion and her elbows and was watching Cam’s TV, with her lower legs crossed at the ankle and pointing to the ceiling.

“Oh, just some sci fi show. I think.” Vala called back, uncrossing and recrossing her ankles as she toyed with the remote.

“What’s happening?” He tossed aside the towel, giving her full view of his naked body, still glistening slightly from the humidity of the shower. Knowing they had plenty of time for another round of sex later, she refocused on answering his question.

“They’ve all been affected by some sort of aphrodisiac gas and now I reckon the leads are going to make out.”

“Sounds cool,” Cam remarked, settling on the bed beside her. One of his hands landed on Vala’s butt and began to play. She wiggled her hips encouragingly, although she didn’t take her eyes off the screen: The attractive, leather clad couple on the TV had been sitting back to back in a red and black, vaguely organic-looking corridor, each of them holding a handgun as though guarding for trouble. However, the leading lady seemed to have decided that she could watch the corridor just as well seated in her male companion’s lap, and, to the accompaniment of some startlingly cheesy music, began slowly lowering herself into that position, her breasts lingering at his eye level as she made herself comfortable.

“Do you think they look a bit like us?” Vala asked. “I think they look a bit like us.”

“Nah,” Cam dismissed her assertion, although she was sure he hadn’t really looked at the TV. She could feel his breath now, cool yet strangely also somehow hot, across her naked skin. He kissed her gently and then his teeth nibbled at her flesh. She let out a playful squeal. “You’ve got way-prettier hair.” Cam added, reaching up to curl a lustrous ebony strand in his other hand as though to emphasize his point.

“They do!” Vala protested, stretching an arm back, ostensibly to thwack him away but really to encourage him. “Maybe we were always meant to be together? Oh!” she exclaimed with pleasure ashe nibbled at her once again, moving round her buttock towards her hip.

“You were louder than that before, believe it or not?” Cam smirked.

Vala giggled. She knew she’d been louder than that during their earlier love-making, and with good reason, too. She wondered what the neighbours thought, although she couldn’t say that she really cared should they be disapproving.

“Same birthmark, though,” Cam remarked, deepening his attentions. He frowned, wondering where in his subconscious that thought had come from. “Same sweet spot, too,” Vala would have heard him add, had she not been chewing on her bottom lip at that point, stars dancing before her closed eyes, ecstatic from the pleasures that his mouth was now bestowing on her.

 

_The gaunt, interdimensional being once called Einstein by a certain lost Earthling regarded the happy couple with his unsmiling black eyes, recalling his last words to the human: “Your next journey may lead to a permanent unrealised reality.” Interesting. He was like a plague in her life. No matter the reality, though, she kept coming back to him._

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I appreciate that the end of this story is somewhat ambiguous and may lead to some readers asking ‘What the frell?’ I would like to note the following: 
> 
> 1\. IMHO, all Cam/Vala fic is thinly-veiled John/Aeryn fic. 
> 
> 2\. The Farscape episode 4x11, Unrealized Reality, made alternate, what-if versions of John and Aeryn canon for that show and 
> 
> 3\. I didn’t plan this ending. It literally spilled out onto the page in the space of 10 minutes when I was trying to write the ending I had thought of. Which was just smut. And I liked this better, seeing as it had a bit of plot and made me seem less filthy-minded and more thoughtful, so I kept it. Some might say it was meant to be.
> 
> And that’s all I can think of to say. So, with that said, make of this ending what you will. Or not.


End file.
